Hukuman
by evilfish1503
Summary: Chanyeol yang tak seperti biasa membuat Sehun heran. sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? (Summary sama alur gak nyambung ') FF ChanHun/Chanyeol X Sehun/nyerempet rate M maybe XD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kai (just mention)

Pair : ChanHun

Rate : T or little M ? =.=

Genre : Romance *gagal

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo Yang Merajalela, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Membosankan, Alur Gak Nyambung etc

Disclaimer : EXO member just belong to God.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

_._

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah duduk bersebalahan di sofa diruang tengah sebuah apartment. Salah satu namja yang berparas manis dan err –cantik tengah menundukkan kepalanya gugup sedangkan namja satunya –namja berparas tampan- tengah menatap si namja manis dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam.

Sehun –si namja manis- sebenarnya bingung, kenapa Chanyeol –namja tampan sekaligus kekasih Sehun- tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan seperti itu.

Padahal biasanya, Chanyeol hyung-nya lebih sering menunjukkan wajah yang dihiasi cengiran bodoh yang tampak konyol yang bahkan menunjukkan hamper seluruh giginya.

Tapi sekarang…. Chanyeol bahkan tampak menakutkan seperti err –monster ?

.

.

.

"Sehunna"

Deep voice milik Chanyeol berdengung di telinganya. Terdengar begitu datar tak seperti biasa.

"Y-Ya Chanyeol hyung" jawab Sehun pelan lebih mirip sebuah cicitan. Ia masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku ketika kita bicara Sehun" ujar Chanyeol –masih dengan nada datar- tapi tak ada reaksi berarti dari Sehun. Ia masih setia pada posisinya (menunduk dengan tangan yang memainkan ujung baju seragamnya). Ya dia memang baru pulang sekolah.

"Angkat wajahmu Oh Sehun" kali ini suara Chanyeol meninggi dan demi apapun ini pertama kali Sehun mendengar Chanyeol berbicara sekeras itu padanya.

Badan Sehun sedikit bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik sehingga ia bisa berbuat sekasar itu pada Sehun.

Dan jantung Sehun hampir saja melompat ketika secara tiba-tiba lengan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu nya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dan tibalah disaat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Pandangan sayu Sehun dan pandangan tajam dari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kai kemarin di taman?" pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan hamper membuat Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. 'Darimana Chanyeol hyung tahu?' batinnya.

"A-aku aku tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kau sudah berani membohongi Oh Sehun?!" tangan Chanyeol mencengkram erat bahu Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit meringis sakit.

"A-aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Kai, sungguh! Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku membeli bubble tea dan bermain, kemarin aku sedikit bosan dirumah" jelas Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memintaku? Aku namjachingu mu tapi kenapa kau malah meminta Kai hah?"

Tatapan Chanyeol semakin mengintimidasi nya dan itu membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya takut. Ya Sehun benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

Chanyeol benar-benar menakutkan ketika marah.

"Tatap aku Sehun!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun mendongakkan kepalnya kembali.

"Mianhae hyung" lirih Sehun.

Sehun tau ia salah berpergian dengan namja lain tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, tapi hey ayolah yang Sehun ajak adalah Kai –yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Kenapa Chanyeol harus semarah ini?

Lagipula ada alasan lain mengapa ia tak mengajak Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu mu hyung. Aku tau kau sedang ada ujian di kampus" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Tampaknya ia ingin menangis.

.

.

Tak mendengar respon dari Chanyeol, Sehun hendak meminta maaf kembali.

Namun tak jadi. Karena bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Sehun terbelalak. Demi apapun ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia hendak berontak namun kekuatan Chanyeol menahannya. Apadaya ia hanya bisa pasrah bibir mungil nya di raup oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Dan tampaknya Sehun mulai menikmati ciuman sepihak ini.

"Eungh.."

Sehun melenguh ketika lidah Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, meminta ijin untuk memasuki goa hangat miliknya. Ia berusaha menolak dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tapi Chanyeol tak kehabisan akal.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Sehun –membuat si empunya menjerit dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Sehun.

Dan terjadilah perang lidah. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang mendominasi.

"Euungh ngh" lagi-lagi Sehun melenguh saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak liar dalam mulutnya.

Dan lenguhan Sehun makin mengeras ketika tangan kekar Chanyeol meremas pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun memukul dada Chanyeol keras ketika pasokkan oksigen nya makin menipis. Dengan sedikit tak rela Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Haaah.. hah.. hah ka-kau gila Hyung" Sehun terengah dengan bibir membengkak dan tampak sangat merah (akibat lumatan yang di berikan Chanyeol). Terlihat begitu menggoda bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan hah?" Sehun bergetar.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ini hukuman mu Oh Sehun"

"A-apa?"

"Ini hukumanmu karena kau pergi dengan namja lain tanpa seijin ku"

"Tap-tapi Kai adalah temanku hyung. Memang apa salahnya jika aku pergi bermain bersamanya?" Sehun memprotes.

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Cih! Setiap orang juga tau jika Kai mengincarmu Sehun. Persahabatan hanya kedok nya saja agar ia lebih leluasa mendekatimu"

Mendengar hal itu Sehun mengernyit.

"Hyung aku tau kau marah dan cemburu aku pergi dengan Kai. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menuduh Kai dengan hal yang tidak-tidak" Sehun tampaknya sedang membela Kai. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Dengar! Aku tak menuduhnya, aku tau dia memiliki perasaan yang lain padamu"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan.

"Terlihat dari cara ia kemarin merangkul pinggangmu, mentapmu, menggandeng tanganmu, tampak begitu posesif"

Sehun lagi-lagi harus terkejut.

Darimana Chanyeol hyung nya tau apa-apa yang dilakukan Kai kemarin padanya? Apa Chanyeol memata-matai mereka?

"Da -darimana kau tau hyung?'

"Darimana aku tau itu tak penting Oh Sehun" sahut Chanyeol dengan seringai yang makin lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak nya dengan Sehun dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh ringkih Sehun. Seringainya belum lepas dari wajahnya

"Kau mau apa hyung?"

Sehun ketakutan.

Dan rasa takut itu bertambah besar ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol dengan suara seduktif nya.

"Tentu aku mau memberimu 'hukuman' Oh Sehun sekalihus membuktika bahwa Oh Sehun hanya milik Park Chanyeol"

"APA? TIDAK AK-hmmmph"

Protes Sehun terpotong ketika bibir Chanyeol lagi-lagi membungkam bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun dalam. Ia begitu menikamti ciuman ini.

Sedangkan Sehundibawahnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

.

.

Lengan Chanyeol mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing seragam Sehun, membukanya perlahan hingga tempaklah tubuh putih mulus itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher putih Sehun yang begitu menggoda.

Hisap, jilat, gigit. Itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan yang membuat leher Sehun tak lagi putih tapi penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan.

"Eungh ahh Chanh hyungh.."

Desahan Sehun terdengar jelas di ruang tengah apartment itu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah dan tangannya mulai bermain di dada Sehun –salah satu bagian tubuh paling sensitive bagi Sehun-

Sehun menggeliat dibawahnya, ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggodaku Sehun" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya membuat ia kegelian.

"Aku tak tau hyung eungh" jawab Sehun tak karuan karena lengan Chanyeol mulai bermain di celananya.

"Ja-jangan disini hyung"

Ujar Sehun ketika celana sekolah nya mulai dilepas oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau dimana eum?"

Chanyeol lembut, beda sekali dengan tadi saat ia marah.

"Di kamar saja ya" mohon Sehun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

.

.

"Hm baiklah"

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang hampir telanjang menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

Ketika dikamar.

"Sehunna mianhae" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mianhae untuk apa?"

"Karena sepertinya kau tak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan' Chaneyol menjatuhkan Sehun diatas kasurnya dan menindih Sehun kembali.

Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

"Karena aku akan bermain kasar baby"lanjutnya.

"MWO? ANDWAEEE"

.

.

Kemudian terdengarlah desahan-desahan keras yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun.

FIN

* * *

Yeay saya publish FF picisan lagi -,-

Ini FF yang menjurus rate M pertama yang saya publish ._.

Jadi maap kalo gak memuaskan/?

Moga suka ,walau saya tau FF ini terlalu picisan untuk disukai.

ditambah alurnya gak puguh kayak gini QAQ

Akhirul kata/?

MIND TO REVIEW_?^^_


End file.
